psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Cybernetics
Cybernetics is a well-established field in the world of Psycho-Pass. It is a big industry with several characters being fully or partially cybernetic, the most notable being Masaoka and Ginoza. Overview Cybernetic technology is accepted as an emerging industry in the 22nd century, particularly in the field of medicine where nearly every specialty has adapted it to their specific needs. Cybernation even allows human beings to extend their lifespan significantly, though as a cyborg. The human brain, however, cannot be cybernized and cannot survive over 150 years. Cyborgs look mostly human, but differences may be spotted. Despite the benefits, most people are against use of cybernation for this purpose alone. In one public poll, the average person states that having more than 50% of their body cyberized is disturbing unless it's to replace a missing limb or inoperative organ. Human-Cyborg Hybrids Tomomi Masaoka ).]] Masaoka is the first and most prominent cyborg of the series, albeit with the most minor cybernetics that being a cybernetic prosthetic left arm and hand. It is solid steel, making it very durable and strong. Its strength is shown clearly when he fights Makishima, as he uses it to shield himself from the nail gun.Blood-Stained Reward'' Masaoka's interest in cybernetics is purely functional; his interest in living longer being of no consequence to him. Nobuchika Ginoza Like his father, Ginoza receives a cybernetic arm after his is lost during the fight with Makishima. In 2114, Ginoza covers his cybernetic arm with a brown glove, and even uses it to block Shisui's nail gun, just like his father did.What Color? Toyohisa Senguji Senguji is 90% robot, but appears mostly human, though a careful look at his face may alert the viewer. The only parts that are still human are his nervous system and his brain. Senguji was born on December 25, 2002, making him 110 years old yet still strong and agile. The cybernetic prostheses are highly durable, able to survive a grazing shot from a Dominator set to Lethal Eliminator with no further damage than but a lost limb, though a direct shot still kills. When Senguji is killed, he still leaves remains, something a completely organic individual would not.Saint's Supper He is the third most advanced cyborg in the series. Joshu Kasei Joshu Kasei is the name of the robotic body that the members of the Sibyl System inhabit in order to interact with the humans who operate the criminal justice system in Japan. Multiple copies of Kasei's body exist, allowing her to be replaced by a duplicate if she "dies." She is the most advanced cyborg body in the series, almost an android, except for the brain that is piloting it. As an individual brain, its processing power is limited but when in communication with the collective via a neck implanted uplink, the power of the entire system is brought to bear. Kasei possesses a flawless replica of a human body, with no way to tell, short of seeing her injured, that she is not human. Her exact strength and durability are unclear and inconsistent, as she is able to survive being shot with Choe's weapon, yet Makishima is able to break and twist her limbs.Heart of Iron Being controlled by the members of the Sibyl System, she has the singular power to override a Dominator's judgement and switch from Non-Lethal Paralyzer to Lethal Eliminator or Destroy Decomposer, making her a powerful force in society.The Gates of JudgmentTransparent Shadow Desmond Rutaganda Rutaganda has two cybernetic limbs, his right arm and his left leg. Jean Phillip Weber Weber possesses a fully cybernetic torso which reaches to his biceps and neck. Yulya Hanchikova The right side of Hanchikova's chest is mechanical, including part of her right arm. Bun Bun has very minor cybernetics. He possesses some kind of optical enhancements judging by the metal grafted into his face and his right eye which is yellow. Rutaganda cyber leg.png|Desmond Rutaganda's cybernetic left leg. Weber cybernetics.png|Jean Phillip Weber's cybernetic torso. Bun eye.png|Bun with cybernetics elements on his face. References Category:Technology Category:Everyday Life